Extrañas convivencias Apocalipsis
by Nanashi Maro
Summary: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué una historia ambientada en apocalipsis zombie ya es demasiado visto últimamente? ¡Jo! Que mal… lástima que nos valga un rábano eso. Ambientada en el futuro y narrada por el robot niñero de un chico zombie… Ya cambia la cosa así, ¿no? Esto forma parte de un proyecto fumado de tres historias sin relacion alguna entre sí pero con el mismo tema.
1. Primera data

**Esto es un experimento, no esperen continuación inmediata, realmente, mi relación con esta historia es la misma de la Yuma con su situación. Si, así de mierda. Pero si no la publicaba moriría, en el sentido mas falso y fanatico que pueda darsele a eso.**

**VOCALOID.**

**Personajes: **Kaito. VY2 Yuma. No emparejados.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: Muerte de un personaje (LOL). Zombies, locuras del autor, malas palabras que los niños buenos no repiten (asi que cuidadito con repetirlas cabroncito de mierda!).

**CAPITULO 1**

**...**

A lo largo de toda mi artificial vida he tenido oportunidad de escuchar por ahí a personas quejándose.

Se quejan del clima, del transporte, de su trabajo, de su familia, los programas en televisión, si no les funciona tal o cual cosa en su casa, si no les dieron tal o cual cosa.

No ha habido un día que no pase sin escuchar una queja.

Eso me parecía molesto, innecesario y bobo. No es como si al quejarse de algo esta se arreglara.

Pero, ahora, en este instante de mi artificial vida, he aprendido a disfrutar la gloriosa satisfacción que cosquillea dentro tuyo luego de una queja salida de lo más profundo de tu ser y en el lenguaje más soez que se te ocurra. Si, tal vez no ayude en nada a mejorar "esto" (no creo que nada lo haga), pero, como que te reverbera los circuitos…

Pero no creo que ustedes estén entendiendo un carajo de esto, ¿cierto?

Probablemente se están dando a la idea que solo soy un chico con doble moral, quejón y que critica mucho.

Bien, pues permítanme aclararles que están mal. Pues en primer lugar, no soy un chico, y no, tampoco soy una chica. Soy un androide.

Y no tengo doble moral, solo que me actualizo constantemente sin darme cuenta. Y quejón y criticón lo he sido desde hace exactamente: 2 años, 3 meses, 19 días, treinta dos minutos y veinticinco segundos. Antes era más…ajeno a todo.

Pero fue en el momento, hace2 años, 3 meses, 19 días, treinta dos minutos y veinticinco segundos en el que todo se fue al carajo. Bien, no todo, solamente la sociedad como la conociamos.

¿Por qué? Sólo fue algo con lo que la cinematografía soñaba y explotaba a comienzos del siglo, algo que las probabilidades apuntaban en que no podría llevarse a cabo nunca, o al menos no a tales dimensiones catastróficas; algo que los más raros temían que ocurrieran, algo que existía como un mito, un tema que explotar o un disfraz de Halloween que presumir entre otros cientos vestidos como tú (escuchas eso, es la originalidad abandonándote).

Un jodido apocalipsis zombie.

Zombie.

Cadáveres arrastrándose de aquí a haya, babeando, mordiendo todo aquello que tenga pulso, perdiendo toda su humanidad junto a trozos de piel, dientes, control de esfínteres; y todo quedaba reducido a una bolsa de carne que pululaba gruñendo, mordiendo, obedeciendo sus más primitivos instintos.

Solo hay una palabra que describa esto: Mierda.

Asquerosa, jodida y brutal mierda.

Pero no todo ocurrió como en las películas. Si, hubo muchos muertos, la raza humana disminuyo de manera drástica, no tanto por los infectados sino porque, como cruel casualidad, la infección había estallado en las ciudades más importantes del globo, aquellas que manejaban todo, absolutamente todo, desde la electricidad, los servicios de salud, de transporte, los alimentos, tecnología, todo.

Y con los habitantes de estas convertidos en monigotes babeantes y mordelones toda la organización mundial se fue de paseo, sin retorno. Y mientras la gente intentaba recordar cómo es que funcionaba un cerillo todo se iba al traste.

Pero, oh maravilla, alguien se había alzado proclamándose salvador.

Con un excelso plan había logrado organizar a la mayoría de la población, dirigió la construcción de un domo autosustentable y se encerró dentro con todo aquel no-infectado que llegara a él alabándolo.

Pocos quedaron afuera de eso, generalmente gente loca, o con un gran sentido de supervivencia, o a la que no le gustaba lamerle las bolas a aun tipo egocéntrico.

Me gustaría decirles que yo soy de esos últimos, que preferí sobrevivir en libertad afuera que a salvo encerrado lamiéndole las bolas a un tipo con un gran ego. Pero no. No soy de esos, mi programación me lo impide, vago por el mundo sobreviviendo con una celda solar de cuarta, cargando un montón de trastos inútiles y sin una aceitada decente en más de un año. Y todo gracias a él.

Mi querido protegido: Kaito Shion.

El tipo más idiota que ha existido. Tengo la creencia de que sus padres aparte de exigir esos genes que le dieron el cabello y los ojos de un estrambótico azul también pidieron que le aumentaran la estupidez, pero no cualquier estupidez, sino esa que da con la persona que te gusta.

La peor estupidez de todas.

En realidad, todo estaba bien hasta hace algunos meses, gracias a mí habíamos logrado sobrevivir como bien podíamos, acampando, ocultándonos, yo salvándolo cada vez que su torpeza le hacia quedar a dos metros de un zombie, el plan era simple: entrar al jodido domo tecnológico. Ya habíamos logrado llegar la ciudad donde estaba, solo dos días más de escabroso viaje y lograríamos llegar a la puertas, le harian exámenes a Kaito, comprobarían que no estuviera infectado, a mí me desinfectarían (y una afinación por favor). Y luego, una vez dentro cada quien se iría por su lado, el me daría autonomía (ahora que su madre no estaba, él podría hacerlo), yo dejaría de ser su niñero y todos felices y contentos.

…

Y entonces al muy imbécil se le ocurre ir y dejar que una puta zombie putrefacta le arranque un pedazo de cuello (con tráquea incluida). "No Kaito, no te vayas por ahí" "No pasara na-" Un grito de niña, gruñidos, yo lanzándome contra ellos, forzando la mandíbula del zombie, sosteniendo a Kaito que boqueaba de una manera graciosa, viendo como exhalaba, tendiéndolo en el pavimento sin ganas, cerrando sus ojos, su boca, intentando ocultar la fea mordida con su eterna bufanda. Apenas me había alejado cinco metros cuando el maldito se había alzado, gruñendo, con los ojos vidriosos, babeando, con el semblante más pálido que alguna vez le vi.

Se convirtió en un zombie idiota.

Me convertí en el androide guardián de un zombie idiota.

Y a la puta con todo, no puedo matarlo, no puedo apagarme, no puedo abandonarlo, no puedo hacer nada más que ser su jodida niñera. Maldita programación de mierda, te odio. Porque cada vez que quiero incumplirla es como si dentro mío estallara una bomba, la cabeza me zumba, todo el cuerpo duele y una puta descarga eléctrica como final. Cuando pasa me siento un perro o un gato (de esos que mojas cada vez que hacen algo mal), peor que ellos. Al menos pueden morder a su dueño, yo ni eso puedo. Da asco.

Y todo porque al maldito de Kaito se le ocurrió morir sin darme la orden de "Resetear" o algo que me hiciera olvidar, que le hiciera olvidar a mi programación, su orden anterior de: "Ayúdame a llegar al domo". Y ahora estoy atrapado en un jodida paradoja, porque si voy y lo llevo lo mataran y eso incumplirá con mi programación estándar de fábrica, y no lo llevo sólo me queda cuidarlo manteniéndolo a salvo porque así dicta la estúpida programación estándar de fábrica. Y no lo puedo matar porque incumple las leyes de la robótica, y no me puedo desconectar porque si me desconecto él muere (es un hecho indudable) y eso es volver a las malditas leyes.

Hace mucho, cuando el apocalipsis aun no estallaba y Kaito sobrevivía a base de empleos de medio tiempo, agua, helado y la fruta que la vecina le regalaba recuerdo que tuve que cuidar a los gemelos de la vecina (la fruta no era tan regalada). Kaito debía terminar de programar algo, editar varias escenas de una tarea y prepararse para su examen del día siguiente así que yo, de idiota, me ofrecía a ayudarlo a cuidar de los pequeños rubios.

Mi más grande error. Ese día descubrí tres cosas: uno, los niños son pequeños monstruos destructores salvajes que disfrutan de verte desesperar; dos, Kaito era capaz de enojarse a niveles alarmantes y tres, la harina cernida podía convertirse en explosivo en manos equivocadas (finas, pequeñas y salvajes manos equivocadas)…

Si cuidar a un niño es malo cuidar a Kaito era peor, nunca sabias con qué tontería te saldría…

"Yuma, me caí de las escaleras" Unas escaleras de tres escalones.

"Creo que me quebré la muñeca", ah, pero el señorito quería aprender a andar en bicicleta, ¿no?

"Yo…eh… rompí la televisión" ¿Cómo putas le hizo? Esa cosa era enorme, y pesada.

"La receta decía dos horas…" ¡Dos horas a 150°C no a 1500°C!

Y ahora como zombie es muchísimo peor.

Como no siente dolor anda por ahí caminando a lo imbécil, golpeándose contra todo (parece hecho adrede); un día, tenía que buscar un buen lugar donde dejar la batería para que cargara y el único que encontré fue el techo de un edificio de veinte pisos (maldito sol, malditas nubes), primero me desconectaba antes de dejar que Kaito subiera ahí, eran escaleras además, tardaría todo un día en subirlas, así que me decidí a ir solo, en lo que fui y regrese, no más de diez minutos, me encontré con Kaito, desmadejado en el piso recargado en un trozo de pared, con rasguños en la cara, una cortada en el abdomen y una tubería clavada en la pierna izquierda…

¿Pues qué demonios hizo?

Obviamente aun ignoro que habrá hecho para acabar así de herido. Y a mí me toco curarlo.

Aparte de la torpeza zombie también hay muchas en su nueva "condición" que debo cuidar. La temperatura es un engorro, debe ser lo suficientemente fresca como para que no se pudra tan rápido, lo suficientemente cálida como para que no se congele.

El maldito sol también es un engorro. Debo protegerlo de este. Acelera el proceso de putrefacción, y si ya Kaito da asco, no me lo quiero imaginar aún más podrido.

Y los malditos cuervos ¡Creí que esas cosas ya se habían extinguido! Y ni hablar de todas las demás aves rapaces. Todos los demás animales se alejan al vernos sólo esas malditas comienzan a perseguirnos y Kaito, siendo como es, se sigue arrastrando a su misma pachorruda velocidad aun y cuando tiene dos picoteándole el cabello y otras diez detrás de él, y al final tengo que cargarlo y empezar a correr perseguido por treinta de esas cosas.

Y el agua, nunca creí odiar tanto la lluvia. Estúpidos zombies con su puto proceso de putrefacción.

Nada de sol, nada de agua, nada de temperaturas extremas, ¿Qué soy una máquina del clima?

Aunque hay algo que debo agradecer, la ropa. Oh bendita ropa hecha por ángeles tecnológicos.

Me ayuda a controlar su temperatura, a obtener algo de electricidad extra, lo mantiene seco y gracias al ridículo abrigo que Kaito insistía en usar no debo preocuparme tanto por el sol pues la gloriosa prenda lo cubre desde el cuello hasta casi los tobillos. La cabeza se la cubro con la bufanda, si, esa bufanda ridículamente larga de la que yo me burlaba tanto, esa misma. Ahora casi podría construirle un altar.

Sólo que, gracias a esa "hiperactividad salvaje" que le da al sentir cerca algo que tenga pulso, he tenido que agregarle correas por todos lados, cocidas precariamente a lo largo de toda su ropa. En sus brazos, sus muñecas, piernas, la bufanda sirve como correa (si, como un perro) y también para cubrir su boca.

En cualquier otra situación eso sería algo muy… perturbante (malditos humanos con sus fetiches raros), pero aquí, es algo desesperadamente práctico. Solo lo sostengo con fuerza y listo, Kaito solo forcejea y gruñe pero al cabo de un rato se cansa y vuelve a esa actitud medio lela.

Otra cosa es la comida. Me niego a dejar que valla por ahí intentando comerse a alguien, peor aún: algo. Así que cuando veo que anda muy frenético con sus gruñidos y comienza a morderse las manos voy y le consigo algo de carne podrida (lo mejor que puedes conseguir ahora) en algún supermercado. Cuando no hay ni eso, uso la impresora, pero solo en ocasiones especiales. Y ya si no hay nada (la impresora a veces falla), pruebo mis habilidades como cazador con esos malditos cuervos que nos siguen, es algo complicado hacerlo con una katana, mientras al mismo tiempo intentas cuidar que tu protegido zombie no haga otra tarugada, como arrancarse el brazo a mordiscos.

Debería enorgullecerme. Hace casi un año que Kaito se convirtió y, exceptuando el olor, podría pasar por un chico adicto, insomne y con algún retraso mental. Lo que es mucho mejor de cómo se ven todos lo demás zombies, al menos él tiene todos sus miembros.

La piel más que podrida se le ve pálida, aunque en algunas partes de su espalda ha empezado a obscurecerse, si se ignoraran el montón de cicatrices cocidas de mal modo aún se vería algo bien.

El cabello aunque despeinado y sucio aún se mantiene en su sitio, al igual que sus dientes y su nariz. Tiene una pequeña mordida en su oreja izquierda pero los largos mechones de su cabello lo ocultan… tal vez demasiado, debería cortárselo un día de estos.

Su cara en si… bueno, siempre tuvo cara de ingenuo, ahora es de idiota, no noto tanta diferencia. Sólo los ojos blancuzcos y vidriosos. La bufanda se encarga de ocultar su primera y más grande cicatriz como zombie, aquella que su amiguita le dejo al lanzársele encima, en el cuello.

Siempre camina encorvado y a un paso pachorrudo, como un anciano con muchos años encima. Y gruñe o hace sonidos muertos a cada rato, sólo babea cuando nota algo vivo cerca y suelta mordidas cuando esta frenético.

Si, realmente no se ve tan mal. Creo que he hecho un buen trabajo. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tiene solo un mes de convertido.

Sabes que hay algo malo en tu artificial vida cuando te enorgulleces de lo bien que se ve tu zombie protegido…

Y ahora, henos aquí, en el jodido apocalipsis zombie, sin ningún lugar a donde ir, con las probabilidades en nuestra contra, pudriéndonos en el caso de Kaito y oxidándonos en el mío (mi pierna no hacia ese leve rechinido antes). Y el puto futuro parece cerrarnos la puerta en la cara mientras ríe.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago? ¿Me resigno? ¿Lo mato? ¿Lo abandono? ¿Me desconecto? ¿Qué?

...

**N. A.: **¿Que les parecio? Antes que digan algo, esto esta guardado en la computadora con el nombre de "Fumado", ya sabran que esperar si es que me digno a continuar esta pendejadita XD No malentiendan, le tengo amor y todo... pero aparte de la vida de Kaito antes de "eso" y varias escenas de esos dos ahora no tengo mucho más. Quien sabe, tal vez una de estas noches se me ocurre algo X)

Ven ese sexy boton de Rewievs? No se resistan, yo sé que quieren presionarlo y mandarme un comentario con tomatazos, maldiciones, opiniones, criticas, consejos, sangre de virgenes, su alma...


	2. Primera memoria

**Y aqui esta el segundo cap de esta experimental mierda :) Quise contar sobre el pasado de Kaito porque es lo unico que tenía planeado XD Luego de aqui sólo tengo ideas hasta la idiotez suprema de Kaito. Luego de eso sólo me pondre a divagar en los caps XD ok no, pero casi...**

**CAPITULO 2**

**...**

Es abrumador lo rápido que todo puede cambiar.

Cuando era pequeño, recuerdo que mi abuelo siempre decía que se había mudado al bosque porque la ciudad le daba miedo, que sentía que así como se actualizaban todas las cosas (hasta el inodoro) así cambiaba la gente con su trato.

Nunca compartí esa filosofía pues la mía era algo más como: Cada quien su mundo y todos felices, veía el cambio como algo bueno, más que eso: inevitable.

Cuando la vida decidía que algo en tu vida debía cambiar no quedaba de otra más que aguatarse, intentar salir lo mejor librado que se pudiera y reír al recordarlo. Eso funcionaba casi siempre.

Funciono cuando tenía cuatro años y papá murió.

Funciono cuando tenía cinco y mamá decidió que no quería cuidarme y me dejo con mi abuelo.

Funciono a los quince cuando mamá me dijo que iba a casarse de nuevo y que tenía una hermanastra.

Funciono algunos meses después cuando el abuelo murió.

Y funciono a los dieciocho cuando, luego de una monumental discusión, me fuera de la mansión familiar, cobrara la herencia que mi abuelo me dejara, me mudara a un piso de nueve metros cuadrados con baño compartido, rompiera toda relación con mi madre y empezara a equilibrar precariamente mi vida entre dos empleos de medio tiempo y clases en línea nocturnas.

Y funciono cuando unos días antes de mi veinteavo cumpleaños llegara un robot a mi casa proclamando ser un regalo de parte de mis "padres", con un aburrido y monótono discurso del que lo único que recuerdo es algo sobre ayudarme con los gastos, la comida (no sé cómo se enteraron de mi dieta extrema a base de agua y la caridad de la vecina) y otras tantas cosas que realmente ignore.

Pero no aplique mi filosofía de buenas a primeras en esa situación. Primero me negué. Le cerré la puerta en la cara, no salí en tres días pero el androide seguía ahí, con su cara imperturbable y pose firme sujetando una especie de maleta cuadrada.

Intente devolverlo pero cada vez que intentaba hacerlo cruzar el umbral del portón recibía una descarga eléctrica. Hice que lo intentara muchas veces, no quería aceptarlo, no quería tenerlo, no quería nada de ellos, grite mucho ese día, me lastime las manos empujando al androide para que cruzara el umbral; el androide también se lastimo, empezó a humear por varias partes, sus ojos perdieron brillo. Me sentí mal por él, no tenía la culpa de la inusual relación entre mi madre y yo.

En la tarde me di por vencido, prácticamente arrastre al androide de vuelta a mi departamento, lo limpie, lo puse a cargar, revise su maleta encontrando una pequeña impresora textil con suficiente T-Tex para crear un cambio de ropa, una katana, algunos manuales, tabletas con datos y una tarjeta:

"De Kaiko y Meito"

Impersonal, simple, hecha por otros.

Le prendí fuego y arroje las cenizas por la ventana, creo que le cayeron en la cabeza a alguien.

No queriendo tirar al androide y sintiéndome culpable por el daño que le había hecho pasar lo termine aceptando.

Feliz cumpleaños, épico cumpleaños.

Sobre el androide…

Pertenecía a la última línea exclusiva de BPlats. Aquella que sólo se fabricaba por pedido. En su nuca, en letras de color azul obscuro tenía tatuado además del logo de BPlats y de Yamaha (la empresa subsidiaria) su línea y número de serie: VY2. Era el segundo y último en su serie.

Era como un humano. Todo en él imitaba a la perfección a un humano. Desde la voz, su porte, su caminar, sus modos, todo en él te hacía pensar que era humano.

Hasta que lo veías conectarse un cable en el abdomen para cargarse, o lo encontrabas aceitándose los brazos, o cambiándose la piel sintética de las piernas o dándole mantenimiento al montón de cables brillantes que eran su cerebro.

Al final resulto que tanta descarga aquel día si lo afecto un poquito, cuando se presentó en mi puerta tenía una actitud servil y respetuosa aunque muy impersonal y fría. Cuando, al día siguiente despertó algo había cambiado, perdió un poco el respeto, gano cinismo y apatía, mantuvo su servil amabilidad pero acompañada por una lengua que no dejaba de quejarse y criticar de una manera elegante.

Me agrado más luego de darme cuenta de eso. No quería ser acompañado por un androide sin personalidad, como aquellos que mi abuelo me describía empezaban a salir al mercado cuando él era muy joven. Esos daban grima.

— ¿Me vas a dar un nombre o sólo nos quedaremos mirándonos hasta que se te resequen los ojos?

— ¿Cómo?

— Nombre —repitió despacio— Yo, robot, necesitar nombre —. Se señaló y luego señalándome continuo—: Tú, amo pelele y sordo, dármelo.

— Idiota. Tu nombre será Robot Idiota.

— "Nombre registrado, imposible procesarlo" —dijo con un tono extremadamente robótico.

— Eh…Firulais.

— "No admitido".

— ¡Tonto!

— "No admitido"

— ¿Yuma?

— "Nombre aceptado, registrando" —hizo un sonido vibratorio— "Proceso de nombrado cumplido" —y cerro sus ojos. Cuando los abrió volvió a su tono normal— ¿Yuma? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

— El seudónimo de mi abuelo.

— ¡Ah! Cierto, Yuma Roro, ¿no? No sé porque lo cambio, Mokaito Shion suena mucho menos ridículo que eso. Suena a nombre de cantante con problemas de fama.

— ¡No digas eso!

— Es la verdad.

— Que no. Yuma Roro era un genio y algún día tendré suerte si logro ser como él.

— Creía que más que suerte eso dependía del esfuerzo y dedicación personal.

— También de la suerte. Te ayuda con las oportunidades.

— Probabilidades querrás decir, y no, no tienen nada que ver con la suerte.

No supe que contestarle, digo, ¿cómo demonios pasamos de discutir un nombre a si existía la suerte?

Yuma hizo una sonrisa, de esas que expresan superioridad. Me moleste. Decidido a vengarme idee un plan en diez segundos. Le pedí que me acompañara afuera y bajando las escaleras fuimos al piso de abajo, al 4B, donde vivía una amiga mía, Gumi.

— Hey Kaito. Cumpleañero ¿Viniste a traerme pastel? —canturreo feliz al abrir la puerta, vestía un pijama aunque ya pasaba del medio día y su cabello, verde, era sujetado en una descuidada coleta baja.

— Hola Gumi, quisiera pero no hubo —le conteste riendo.

— Oh —se lamentó— Ya será para la próxima, ¿y entonces? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y ese quién es? —por fin pareció darse cuenta de Yuma, que detrás de mí solo se dedicaba a observar en mudo silencio.

— Que gracioso que lo preguntes porque el favor tiene que ver con él. Veras, él es Yuma, es… un amigo, se quedara conmigo algún tiempo —Gumi alzo sus finas cejas y luego sonrió de manera rara:

— ¡Uh! Pillín, ¿ya superaste tu amor platónico con Meiko?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es un amigo, en serio. Yuma, ¡dile!

— Kaito es mi amo —dijo con cara de póker.

— ¡Yuma! ¡No!

— ¡Wo! Kaito, no sabía que eras de esos gustos. Pero bueno, cada quien sus filias ¿De qué iba ese favor?

— Gumi, en serio, no malentiendas todo —. Suspire buscando paciencia.

— El favor —volvió a canturrear Gumi.

— ¡Ah cierto! Verás, él sólo tiene este cambio de ropa —y señale la simples camiseta y pantalones blancos que Yuma vestía—. Pero no le gustan, quiere algo que destaque un poco más.

— No, yo no…

— Claro que si quieres —interrumpí a Yuma antes de que replicara— Y tú cabello también ya que estamos ¿Algo que tú, gran diseñadora, tenga en mente?

— Mmm, no lo sé Kaito. No he andado muy inspirada últimamente. Además, es mi día libre.

— ¡Oh! Venga Gumi. Te horneare un pastel mañana.

— ¿De zanahoria?

— Todas las que mi huerto tenga.

— Mmm… ¡Bien, tu ganas! Pero más te vale que ese pastel sepa rico —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Luego se acercó a Yuma, se paró de puntitas acercando su rostro lo más que podía, lo rodeo varias veces, le palpo otras tantas. Al final asintió y entro a su departamento. Salió tres minutos después con una vieja memoria USB que me dio— Ten, fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. ¡Ah! Por cierto, gracias por arreglarme el P-Mind.

— ¿Ya no falló?

— Checa el archivo, si ya no falla debería poder verse bien.

— ¡Ok! Gracias Gumi. Agradece Yuma, no seas maleducado.

— Gracias —musito.

— De nada, sólo, invítenme cuando lo hagan formal, ¿ok?

— Adiós Gumi —dije mientras corría lejos de ahí, a mi departamento con Yuma a la saga.

Escuche un "Tortolitos" mientras subíamos a toda prisa las escaleras. Esa chica tenía problemas de audición.

Apenas entre conecte la impresora, inserte la USB y dando clic al único archivo en ella hice que mi venganza tomara forma.

Gumi era una gran chica. Buena amiga, simpática, alegre y vivaracha. Pero si había algo que la caracterizara aún más que su cabello verde era su tierna imaginación que le hacía crear atuendos en donde los corazones, roturas, flores y lazos estaban presentes en cantidades desbordantes. Esperaba que así fuera éste, ya quería ver la cara de Yuma cuando tuviera que vestir pantalones con holanes o camisas con esponjosos moños.

Pero cuando termino de imprimirse me decepcione un poco. Vale, tenía corazones, vale, tenía rosa, pero nada más. Ni holanes, ni moños.

Pero cuando Yuma se lo puso, cuando le ordene ponérselo. Y lo vi completo, con cabello incluido… demonios, casi me hago pipí de la risa.

Se veía tan raro, ¡como una niña machorra! El cabello rosa y lacio, con un flequillo largo del lado izquierdo. Una sudadera blanca con un enorme corazón rosa en la espalda, picos negros y líneas en los brazos, una camiseta verde con un corazón pixeleado en un tono más obscuro. Unos pantalones negros tan ajustados que me hizo preguntarme cómo podría doblar las rodillas y unos zapatos negros con, cómo no, más corazones hechos de luz en la suela. Completaban el atuendo una corbata a rayas negras y rosas, guantes negros y un grueso gorro de lana negro.

¡Era Cupido Tecnológico región cuatro!

Dulce y deliciosa venganza. Sabía que lo había logrado con ver la molesta expresión de Yuma y su pequeño sonrojo (¿podía sonrojarse? Bendita biotecnología).

— No creo que burlarme del apodo de tu abuelo y hacerte ver que creer en la suerte es una estupidez valga todo esto.

— Tienes razón, vale mucho menos pero me conformare —le respondí riendo y yendo a buscar que ingredientes tenía para prepararle ese pastel a Gumi, valla que lo merecía.

Luego de eso nuestra relación se hizo la de un par de amigos. Más que señor y sirviente éramos amigos, de esos que se molestan entre sí, los que se burlan del otro, pero que se ayudaban, que pasaban tiempo juntos y a la vez con sus cosas.

Yuma se consiguió (le conseguí más bien) un empleo en una tienda como dependiente, era una tienda de antigüedades atendida por un amable anciano de nombre Oliver y su androide, Piko. Originalmente Oliver la atendía sólo pero luego de una caída donde su cadera se quebró compro a Piko para que le ayudara y hacia poco, como cruel ironía, Piko también se había caído y se había lastimado los circuitos motrices. Yuma se encargaba de acomodar las cosas en los estantes, mantenerlas en orden y cargar las cosas pesadas, Piko de los inventarios y papeleos y Oliver de atender tras el mostrador.

Nunca lo vi quejarse aunque era un trabajo un poco pesado pues había veces donde tenía que cargar grandes objetos de un lado a otro por toda la tienda o el almacén (o ambos), además tenía que llegar una hora antes de que abrieran y había veces que salía muy tarde.

Sólo llegaba a la casa con aspecto cansado, saludaba y platicábamos un rato mientras él se cargaba y yo comía lo que hubiera conseguido ese día.

Yo me pasaba también todo el día fuera. En las mañanas trabajaba como asistente de un estudio de diseño de contenidos a la medida. Me encargaba de atender a los clientes molestos, checar los archivos que se enviarían, ver que todo lo que se fuera a necesitar estuviera en orden, llamar a proveedores, checar precios, archivar documentos, entre otras cosas. Me la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

A las cinco salía e iba con una vecina a ayudarle a cuidar a sus hijos, esto más que un trabajo era un favor mutuo: yo la libraba por cinco horas de sus "angelitos" y ella me daba la que era mi única comida decente del día.

Cuando llegaba a casa limpiaba un poco, y después avanzaba las tareas de la escuela en mi vieja computadora hasta que caía dormido sobre la pantalla táctil, con Yuma sentado cerca leyendo mientras se cargaba. Yuma me despertaba al día siguiente antes de irse a trabajar y comenzaba la rutina de nuevo.

Era una rutina algo pesada y que bien todos calificaban como de abuelos pues ambos teníamos trabajos inusuales en la sociedad, tuvimos suerte de conseguirlos, normalmente todos preferían un robot especializado para esos trabajos.

Pero los lugares donde trabajamos eran algo inusuales en sí, no porque hicieran algo novedoso sino por las personas con las que trabajábamos.

El señor Oliver, por ejemplo, idolatraba la actitud de Yuma, le llamaba muchísimo la atención cómo difería tanto su trato con las personas comparado con el que Piko siempre mostro. Era amable y cumplía eficientemente pero no le importaba decirle en la cara a algún cliente si el artículo que compraría era una estupidez para la ocasión, tampoco le molestaba correr a aquellos que sólo entraban a curiosear sin comprar nada ni mentirles a los incautos para que compraran tal o cual cosa a precios mayores.

Como dije, el señor Oliver le idolatraba, más cuando se dio cuenta que, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, las ventas aumentaban.

El estudio donde yo trabajaba también era algo raro; eran tres hombres, compañeros de universidad que luego de trabajar para empresas habían decidido renunciar y montar su propio negocio: Zola Estudios. Los tres tenían algo con la tecnología; Kyo, el mayor de los tres, le tenía miedo, si, por más bobo que eso pueda sonar el sólo ver una computadora lo paralizaba, ya ni se diga cuando veía un robot o un androide. Yuu, que aparentaba diez años menos de los que tenía, tenía una relación complicada con ella: algo tenía que hacia explotar, formatear o quemar cualquier cosa tecnológica con la que tuviera contacto, exceptuando su celular viejo y cuadrado. Y Will, aunque era el más serio de los tres también era él más flojo, era un genio con las computadoras, creaba programas en un santiamén pero normalmente sólo se la pasaba sentado, con cara de concentración mientras veía como Yuu intentaba apagar las llamas que salían de la computadora principal al intentar archivar algo y a Kyo chillando algo de que las computadoras querían matarlos. Y no haría nada para solucionarlo.

Así que yo debía encargarme de todo eso. Ellos diseñaban, platicaban con el cliente, hacían estudios y se encargaban de lo creativo, mientras yo me encargaba con todo lo que tuviera que ver remotamente con algo de computadoras, pantallas holográficas, datos binarios, básicamente: todo.

Por suerte eran pocos los clientes que los frecuentaban así que aunque era mucho trabajo bien podía hacerlo.

Y mi vecina, de 6A, Sweet Ann no quería que sus hijos, un par de gemelos tan rubios como ella, pasaran su tarde acompañados por un robot servil. Prefería que lo pasaran conmigo pues creía que alguna costumbre mía podría pegárseles.

Verán, mi estilo de vida era algo diferente al común en la ciudad. Yo hacía tareas que desde mediados del siglo eran cosa de robots, máquinas automáticas o servicios. Lavar la ropa, cocinar en una estufa, limpiar con utensilios de abuelos (escoba, trapeador, trapos…), tener un pequeñísimo huerto en la azotea del edificio, vivir en un edificio sin ascensor, no usar transportadores, todo eso era algo raro, vivir así era como vivir a comienzos del siglo.

Pero, aparte de que mi sueldo no me lo permitía aunque quisiera, así estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Vivir durante casi una década en medio del bosque y acompañado sólo por mi abuelo recio al cambio me había hecho acostumbrarme a hacer las cosas así.

Yuma era lo más tecnológico que tenía, luego de él seguía mi computadora (un armatoste de diez años) y mi celular (casi tan viejo como el de Yuu). Luego de él seguían los cachivaches de la cocina, una televisión de mediados de siglo, una lavadora que guardaba en la azotea por el espacio que ocupaba y nada más. Todo lo había comprado en la tienda de Oliver, por eso me tenía en buena estima y acepto tan alegre a Yuma como su empleado.

Yuma pronto se acostumbró a eso, me ayudaba a pagar el alquiler, lavaba su ropa y a veces me compraba pequeños vasitos con nieve. Nos llevábamos igual a un par de viejos amigos que comparten piso y nadie adivinaba a la primera que él era un androide.

Todo se volvió rutinariamente tranquilo.

Un año después, cuando cumplía veintiún años mamá vino de visita.

Traía a Meito, mi padrastro y a Meiko, mi hermanastra. Si quería cerrarles la puerta en la cara no pude gracias a Meiko, su mera presencia hacía que hiciera tonterías. Así que mi madre entro pomposamente sacudiendo su corta melena azul y prendada al brazo del hombre castaño, alto y de porte decidido que era su marido. Meiko, con cara de disgusto, sólo se quedó cerca de la puerta.

Fue una visita corta, apenas veinte minutos y aun así fue terriblemente incomoda.

Madre no dejaba de intentar hacer plática mientras yo, con la mejor cara de póker que pude poner, apenas si le daba respuestas monosílabas. Meito sólo se quedó en silencio todo el tiempo, no parecía muy a gusto de estar ahí y por las miradas que daba parecía tener el deseo de incendiar todo el lugar conmigo dentro. Meiko escuchaba música sentada cerca de la puerta, si por mi hubiera sido la hubiera observado todo el rato pero, en la situación actual, me tenía que conformar con discretas miradas de vez en cuando. Y ella hacía lo mismo.

Yuma por suerte no estaba ahí aunque era su día libre, había salido rato antes a comprarme algo porque, según, había un molesto zumbido en su cabeza que lo estaba obligando.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas y aun no regresaba, tal vez debería empezar a inquietarme.

Madre siguió en su vano intento de crear una atmosfera medianamente cómoda pero fallaba estrepitosamente. Meito pareció cansarse de eso, levantándose dijo algo sobre una reunión y salió de ahí con madre a la saga, antes de cruzar esta volteo a verme y en tono irónico pregunto qué tan bien me iba con mi androide. Le respondí que muy bien con una sonrisa entre satisfecha y altanera. Eso pareció descolocarla un poco pero se recompuso y salió a paso firme.

Meiko salió detrás de ellos. Tal vez lo imagine pero creo haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…

Cuando Yuma llego media hora después aún tenía una sonrisa boba en toda la cara. Me miro extrañado mientras murmuraba un quedo "Feliz cumpleaños", sacaba un pequeño pastel de nieve de una bolsa y una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un cono de helado sonriente y la frase: "Keep calm and be The Ice´s King".

Bien, lo admito, tengo un problema con el helado, pero de ahí a querer una camiseta así…

¿A quién engaño? ¡Era perfecta la muy bendita prenda!

…

Tenía veintitrés años cuando los zombies aparecieron. Ese día la red de comunicaciones falló, hubo un apagón que afectó a media ciudad por cinco horas y muchos sistemas colapsaron. Fue como si se desatara el infierno. Al día siguiente, provenientes de las ciudades cercanas comenzaron a llegar hordas de zombies.

Eran más rápidos de lo que se imaginaba, gruñían y babeaban por igual, se movían por grupos, como ovejas pero guardaban celosamente a sus "aperitivos". Al pasar de las horas muchos ganaron heridas, perdieron miembros y obtuvieron hoyos en la cabeza.

Pocos eran los que caían, no importaba que les hicieras, si les reventabas la cabeza de un balazo seguían, no importaba la cantidad de heridas que tuvieran estas parecían no importarles, ni siquiera al fuego le temían, mucho menos a sus efectos. Descargas eléctricas, sierras, martillos, bates, nada servía.

La ciudad cayó al cabo de dos semanas. Había recursos y las condiciones favorecían a las personas pero no sus habilidades, eran muchos los que en su vida se habían movido, una gran parte vivía en realidad virtual además, casi nadie podía sobrevivir sin tecnología, muchos fueron los que prefirieron darse una mortal descarga eléctrica.

Permanecimos encerrados en el departamento tres semanas. Yo sobrevivía en base a verduras y frutas de mi pequeño huerto, Yuma con una batería solar que se había conseguido con Oliver. Éramos los únicos que quedaban en el edificio. Sweet Ann y sus hijos se habían ido de vacaciones antes de que todo estallara, suponía que seguirían en la playa. Gumi se había encerrado en su departamento una semana antes de lanzarse por la ventana. Los demás vecinos tampoco soportaron la presión.

Creo que era lunes cuando nos fuimos, en una mochila metí la batería de Yuma, la pequeña impresora 3D que Gumi me dieran en mi cumpleaños, la de comida que me había comprado hacía dos años, la textil de Yuma, cartuchos de todo tipo.

Salimos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Yuma iba adelante con su katana desenfundada, apenas salimos del edificio echamos a correr por toda la calle, Yuma cortaba todo aquello que hiciera falta, yo sólo debía concentrarme en correr, ese era el plan, sencillo y a la vez terriblemente difícil: sentía el corazón desbocado y un sabor a bilis en mi boca, creí que me desmayaría o vomitaría, tal vez ambas cosas. Creí reconocer a Gumi pero me convencí de que no era, Yuma, con una cara imperturbable sólo se limitaba a abrirme camino. Tuvimos suerte de que las condiciones ambientales hicieran mella en los zombies, eran mucho más lentos y torpes aunque igualmente peligrosos. Mientras corría pensé en cómo se pasaría el virus, no lo sabía, creo que nadie en la ciudad lo sabía, recordé que por la ventana, una semana antes, había visto como tres zombies atacaban a un hombre, el pobre al verse rodeado se había desmayado, uno de los zombies le mordió en el cuello, otro abrió su abdomen y el ultimo se entretuvo con su brazo izquierdo. Sólo fueron pocos mordidas las que le dieron antes de que una mujer regordeta apareciera en la esquina, los zombies olvidándose del hombre habían comenzado a perseguirla. Ella, gritando, se había dado la vuelta y torpemente corrió lejos de ahí. Aguantándome las arcadas y con la cabeza llena de bruma creí que el hombre se levantaría, pero no lo hizo. Clausure esa ventana luego de eso, no soportaría ver el cadáver pudriéndose. Yuma se había mantenido impasible y solía decir que no me preocupara, que él me protegería en caso de ser necesario. Sentía un agradecimiento profundo por eso hasta que decía que si no lo hacia su programación le freiría su tarjeta madre. Pensé en eso mientras corría, faltaban dos cuadras más y llegaríamos, mis piernas punzaban, me empezaba a doler un costado y sentía el impulso de reírme histéricamente. Pero al final logramos llegar: la tienda de Oliver. El achaparrado local, aun con ese aire antiguo que lo rodeaba, se encontraba abierto, temí lo peor al verlo.

Al entrar y asegurar la puerta nos encontramos con la visión de Oliver muerto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo apagado de Piko. Quise orar por ellos pero al final lo único que hice fue quedarme parado viéndolos sin pensar en nada. Me sobresalte cuando Yuma toco mí hombro rato después, había juntado varias cosas que necesitaríamos: encendedores, cuchillos, una pequeña sierra de esas que había que darles cuerda, agarró también un machete que me dio luego de comprobar su filo.

Sintiéndome aun peor salimos de nuevo a la calle, ahora había que ir al supermercado a por latas de comida. Pero los zombies ni siquiera nos dejaron acercarnos, al final me quede dentro de un bote de basura mientras Yuma iba, a fin de cuentas, sólo les interesaban los vivos.

Cuando volvió, la mochila estaba llena, pesaba un montón pero él la cargaba descuidadamente en su espalda junto con su katana. Yo me sentía idiota, inútil y más torpe al lado suyo.

Pasamos cerca del local de Zola, tenía la esperanza de que estuvieran vivos y que nos fuéramos juntos. Pero Yuma me tomo del brazo y me arrastro lejos de ahí. Algo había logrado ver dentro del local, quiero creer que los gruñidos y gemidos que alcance a oír fueron mis oídos jugándome bromas crueles.

Emprendimos el camino a las afueras de la ciudad, hacia el bosque, a la cabaña donde viviera mi infancia con mi abuelo. Eran dos días para llegar al bosque y un día más para llegar a la cabaña. Me arrepentía en ese momento de haberme ido de ahí y de haberme comprado un departamento lo más lejano a ella.

Fugazmente me pregunte cómo estarían mi madre, Meito y Meiko. Ojala estuviera a salvo…

Una parte de mí quería ir a verlos, protegerlos, limar las asperezas entre mis "padres" y yo, abrazar a Meiko, besarla, sostenerla y entonces…

Pero eso no era posible. Yuma lo había dicho, ir hacia ellos era más peligroso que huir a la cabaña. Para salir de la ciudad había que recorrer la avenida principal de principio a fin, un terreno plano y en el que fácilmente podías abarcar todo con la vista.

Ir con mi familia era atravesar calles, tomar desviaciones, ir por lugares no muy seguros en la situación actual. Mas camino, menos visibilidad, poco conocimiento de la ruta, no, Yuma se negó.

Intente ignorar la sensación de alivio que sentí al oírlo.

…

Vi cosas horribles durante los siguientes dos días. Escenarios salidos de una mente enferma, necrófila y con problemas para limitar la asquerosidad. Sonará irónico pero esos días los pase como un zombie, en más de un sentido. Intentaba no centrarme tanto en la situación y me la pasaba pensando en cualquier cosa que me distrajera de Yuma rebanando miembros; distraído, atontado, en las nubes, Yuma me dijo muchas cosas pero no recuerdo exactamente qué haya sido.

Bien pudo Meiko haber llegado y pedirme matrimonio y yo hubiera seguido en modo automático, sin procesar realmente nada de lo que pasaba alrededor.

Otra cosa es que tuve que fingir ser un zombie en un par de ocasiones, Yuma me metía de cabeza en el bote de basura y luego me embarraba la cara con sangre, vomite tres veces antes de calmarme un poco y poder seguir.

Sentí que me volvía loco en un par de ocasiones. Rodeados de muertos putrefactos, con sus pútridos brazos estirándose hacia ti y la boca emitiendo sonidos salvajes, las veces que dormí tuve pesadillas con eso. Fue horrible de una manera indescriptible, horrorosa, de esas situaciones que te persiguen de por vida no importa que pase, que se graban con fuego en tu memoria y surgen a cada momento atormentándote.

Me sentía enfermo, inútil e imbécil. Rodeado por un aurea impenetrable de resignación y egoísmo. Sentía que traicionaba algo al alejarme de ahí, al escapar de ahí; pero necesitaba hacerlo, debía hacerlo si no quería terminar muerto aunque eso hubiera sido mucho más sencillo.

Es cierto, ¿Por qué me estaba esforzando? ¿Qué de bueno tenía vivir en tales condiciones? Luego veía el rostro de Yuma que expresaba desagrado y preocupación a partes iguales y em sentía peor ¿Por qué quiero vivir?

No hay ningún futuro, no hay esperanza, no hay nada más que hordas de zombies.

¿Cuál es el punto de esto?

Aun y así seguimos, un día de pronto estábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, adentrándonos en aquel bosque cuya mitad del territorio mi abuelo había comprado por mero capricho.

La atmosfera de tranquilidad y soledad que se sentía dentro suyo nos descoloco por completo, yo no sabía si acaso soñaba o si todo lo anterior en la ciudad había sido un sueño (pesadilla). Yuma también parecía afectado, andaba tenso viendo hacia todos lados, sobresaltándose por cualquier ramita que se quebrara o los pequeños roedores que a veces aparecían. Realmente le había afectado, en un momento había aparecido una pequeña ardilla que lo sobresalto tanto que sin pensarlo sólo la rebano con su katana, la cara que puso luego de eso fue… impactante. Incredulidad, tristeza, asombro, miedo, me sorprendí de la cantidad de emociones que podía expresar en un gesto.

Anduvimos en silencio luego de eso, cada uno intentando asimilar los dos días anteriores de horror, intentando aclimatarnos de nuevo a un ambiente con relativa paz.

Y entonces, veinte horas después de haber dejado la ciudad la cabaña de mi abuelo apareció como un oasis… Un hermoso, tranquilo y apacible oasis.

...

**N. A.: **Opiniones, consejos, tomatazos, mentadas de madre, amenazas y sangre de virgen, todo eso y mucho mas pueden enviarmelo en un rewiev. No saben lo feliz que me harian... Ah! cierto, no manden mucha sangre, ultimamente he obtenido una cantidad mayor al promedio usual .-.


End file.
